


Lipstick and Kisses

by GwaithGweneth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who: Curse of the Fatal Death
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/F, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Femslash, Kissing, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwaithGweneth/pseuds/GwaithGweneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor breaks in her new body. River helps. Lumley!Doctor  or any female Doctor . Rated for sexual content (just foreplay, though).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I've read some discussions about whether there should ever be a female Doctor, and one of the comments I often see is "What about River? What would she do if her husband was suddenly a woman?"
> 
> Well, I'm pretty sure this is what she would do.
> 
> Also, this is very much NOT what I usually write--as in, it goes into any more detail than: "and then they did copulation" (though, really, that's basically how this ends...). So...yeah. It was interesting.

"Here, part your lips a bit, like this." River demonstrated and held up a lipstick, carefully removing the cap.

"You know, I have put on lipstick before. This really isn't necessary." The Doctor frowned a little, examining a strand of long blond hair. "I quite like the hair on this regeneration. It's very soft. Quite a nice colour, as well."

River raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen you put on lipstick. And I can't put it on while you're talking, I hope you know."

The Doctor cocked her head. "Really? I know I've worn lipstick around you before."

"Yeah, but only when I put it on you. And I could hardly ever get you in a dress. Your Twelfth would, sometimes, but usually only when there was adventuring involved. And your Eleventh hardly every wore anything but that bloody suit."

The Doctor frowned. "I liked that suit. Still do, actually." She grinned. "That's quite interesting. I seem to have very similar tastes to my Eleventh. That doesn't happen every day."

"I should say not. Your Eleventh had horrible taste. Endearing, but horrible. I'm not going to have to shoot any more fezzes, am I? Don't answer that, I'll never get the lipstick on."

The Doctor opened her mouth a little, stretching her lips to allow River to apply the lipstick. River leaned across the bed and raised the lipstick, moving it gently over the Doctor's lips. When her lips were painted a deep red, River sat up, smiling. "Perfect. Almost."

The Doctor smiled and rubbed her lips together. She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Now you're perfect."

"Brilliant. So, I was wondering, suppose I do have my Eleventh's taste. And suppose it turns out that my particular fondness is for articles of clothing, and not hats. You can't very well shoot a shirt or a knee-length tweed jacket—oh, that's a good idea, I wonder if I can find one of those?"

"You can't," said River sternly. "And I didn't exactly shoot the fez while it was on your head." River leaned in. "I took it off first," she whispered in the Doctor's ear, and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"So..." the Doctor trailed off, furrowing her brow, then, brightening: "Oh! Oh. I see. You know, I think I've still got the coat from my Sixth somewhere. Shall I go and get it?"

"No," said River firmly, tossing the Doctor the lipstick. "Undress me now."

The Doctor, never one to disobey a direct order--at least, not when River was looking at her like _that_ \--obliged. She placed the lipstick beside the bed. Then, slowly, she pushed up River's skirt, and peeled off her stockings one by one, kissing River's thighs as she did. Each kiss left a mark. Then she crawled forward, pushing River gently down onto the bed so that she was straddling her, and began to unbutton her shirt. "Ready?" she asked when she had finished.

"Quite," said River.

River lay down and settled back, shifting against the pillow. The Doctor bent over her, trailing kisses up her chest, leaving soft red marks as she went. She reached River's neck, and kissed it, gently. She pressed a kiss to River's soft, sweet lips, sliding her tongue slowly over her lover's teeth. She moaned deeply as River caressed her breasts, squeezing them gently, her fingers circling her nipples.

The Doctor loved this body.


End file.
